Warm Ice
by Trunks lil' sis
Summary: Rei Kon and Max Mizuhara were the new up and coming Figure skating pair, but a freak accident is causing Rei to partner up with Kai Hiwatari. And neither are fond of each other. Yaoi Initially MaxRei THEN KaiRei
1. What One Fall Can Do

Warm Ice  
  
Summary: Rei Kon and Max Mizuhara were the new up and coming Figure skating pair, but a freak accident is causing Rei to partner up with Kai Hiwatari. And neither are fond of each other. Warnings: Yaoi. Rei/Max Kai/Tala and eventually Kai/Rei Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, the characters or any references to the show in any way, nor will I admit to liking the show in anyway.  
  
Chapter One: What One Fall Can Bring  
  
Rei Kon knew there was nothing like it, and for that reason he relished in the feeling. His feet gliding over the ice, hair flowing behind him and body strong in posture was the best feeling in the world. Ice-skating had a feel all its own that Rei found not many people understood. To him it could take any bad day and force a feeling of freedom into his body.  
  
His golden eyes searched the seats in the ice skating arena for his partner. Max had promised to be at every solo practice. When he couldn't find the familiar blonde his smile threatened to drop, but taking a corner and switching the lead foot, the feeling rushed at him and he kept his smile.  
  
"Way to go Rei!" Surprise caught Rei in a split second and his feet crossed, almost taking him down to the hard ice. He regained his balance and looked towards the female voice.  
  
"Hiromi?" Rei make a quick skate to the other side of the arena to peer questioningly at the girl. "What are you doing here?"  
  
The brunette gave a quick shrug, crossed her legs and flicked her hair. "Rei, please call me Hillary, I hate Hiromi. I still haven't figured out what my parents were thinking."  
  
"You never answered my question," Rei told her, leaning over the barrier wall. "Why are you here?" A guilty look came over her face and Rei's own fell. "He's not going to make it, now is he? He isn't hurt, right? Is he at the hospital again?" Worry washing over Rei he threw a leg over the barrier, prepared to get his skates off as fast as possible and rush to the hospital.  
  
A soft hand pressed into his chest forcing him to stay on the ice. "No, Max isn't hurt," She tried to assure him. "He just asked me to come here and watch you while he's off talking to someone. He said he'd make it in time to watch you skate the last half an hour. So don't worry, he should be here very soon."  
  
Rei nodded, letting out a quick breath of relief. He couldn't help but let worry consume him. Ever since his lover's terrible fall, he had worried for Max. He knew no matter what Max told him, the accident had been his own fault. He shouldn't have pushed so hard or twisted as much. It was his fault his lover and best friend had a broken ankle and couldn't compete anymore.  
  
"Rei? Rei, you still with me here?"  
  
Golden eyes blinked back into focus and Rei nodded, waving his hand and shaking the bad feeling off. "Yeah, I guess I'll go practice some more then. How long do you plan on staying?"  
  
Hillary shrugged, "At least another half and hour or so, maybe until Max shows up."  
  
Rei nodded, skating back to the middle of the ice. "I shouldn't even be practicing," He told himself. "We won't be ready in time." He set up for a simple Toe Loop. Gaining speed moving backwards, he turned slightly to balance on the outside edge of his right skate. He pointed his left toe in preparation for the left rotation. Then with a quick flash he froze. He tried to abort at the wrong moment and crashed down hard.  
  
"Rei! Rei are you alright!?" In a daze he looked up to the ceiling lights. The ice he was laying on was beginning to wet his back, but the fall had taken all the air from his body. The world was spinning, his chest heaving frantically. "Rei, I'm coming! Hold still!"  
  
There were a few screams and nervous laughs as Hillary tried her best to navigate the ice with soft shoes. Nonetheless how graceful, she reached Rei's side. "Rei, talk to me!"  
  
"I'm fine," Rei groaned, slowly sitting up. "That hurt like hell." With Hillary's help he climbed to his feet and brushed a bit of ice off of him. "I think I'm going to take a quick rest." Hillary nodded, helping him off the ice.  
  
Above the two figures on the ice stood another pair in the overlooking office. Max Mizuhara had his hands and face currently placed against the window, eyes tracking his fallen lover, worrying for his safety. Falls could be nasty, even if they didn't look it. Not many people understood the amount of danger they put themselves through every time they performed. He knew people who had broken unfixable parts of their body. He knew those that would never skate again.  
  
"I told you, he will be fine," Came a strong and cold voice behind him. "It knocked a lot out of him, but he'll be back skating in half an hour."  
  
Max managed a last glance to the now resting Rei before fully turning back to the blue haired teen. "Like I said, Rei has got more potential then I've ever seen before. I've grown up around the best at this company and I know Rei can be better than all of them. He just needs someone experienced to teach him. He and his partner could take gold at the North American National Figure Skating Championships later this year. Kai, I can't be that person anymore, and I need you to be that person instead."  
  
Beside him Kai approached the glass, glancing down at the black haired teen. "Yes, he does have potential to be a great skater, but he also has the potential to hurt everyone he skates with. You are a good example of that. Just because he's got talent, doesn't mean I'm going to risk my life. He has hurt every partner he's skated with, hasn't he?"  
  
Max crossed his arms. "He's only really hurt me, and it wasn't his fault. My feet weren't right when we went for the jump. I'm just thankful I didn't hurt him. He's the one who really stands the chance of getting hurt." Max's gaze hardened on Kai. "That's why I want someone to partner with him that I can trust. Someone I know is experienced enough to not let him get hurt."  
  
Kai was silent, watching Rei slip off his skates and take a drink from his water bottle. "You're asking a lot. He hasn't had any training in doubles. He doesn't know the pattern, the jumps or the lifts. It would be very hard to teach him so much and make the competitions."  
  
Max leaned on his crutches and ran a hand through his hair. "You don't know Rei, and you don't know how much he wants to prove himself. He hasn't had a good life, just like you. He wants to win, just like you. He's so much like you it's unbelievable. You can do it Kai, you can give him his dream."  
  
"You love him?" Kai asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah," Max smiled at the thought. "I love him a lot. I love him enough to give him his dream without me. That's why I want you here. You're the best."  
  
Silver gray eyes narrowed on Max. "You understand that in order for me to teach him everything, I'll have to get close. We'll need to be with each other most of the time. You know that couple's skating isn't just about knowing your partner on the ice; it's about knowing everything about your partner in general. I'll need to spend time with him to know how he moves. I'll need to see how much he trusts me and I need to lean how to trust him. We will need to be very close."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Max told him. "I trust Rei. I know what has to happen." There was another pause from Max before he placed his hands on his hips. "So, are you going to help him out or not?"  
  
"For this season only. My partner will be back from Russia after this season and I will be teaming up with him. But for this season, I will do everything I can to teach him at least the basics."  
  
A sad smile graced Max's face and he nodded, holding out his hand. After a quick shake, Max maneuvered his way to the door with the help of his crutches. "Well, lets go, I'll need to introduce him to you and then I'll find you guys a suitable complex apartment. You'll be living around the other guys going to the championships. We all live together so we can train together and master ourselves and each other."  
  
Rei had just recently made his way back onto the ice and was doing simple laps when familiar blonde hair came into view. "Max!" Rei's eyes lit up as he spotted the boy he cared for dearly. "Max, you're back!"  
  
Ignoring the male next to Max, Rei slid over the barrier and rushed up the steps the best his skate clad feet would allow. He threw his arms around Max and squeezed, feeling better. "I missed you," Rei told him, pulling back and taking a quick seat next to Max in order to remove his skates.  
  
"I missed you too," Max answered. "Rei, I want you to meet Kai Hiwatari."  
  
Rei raised an eyebrow at the stiff boy, but offered his hand to Kai. "Nice to meet you, I'm Rei Kon."  
  
Kai shook his hand slowly, almost freezing from the immediate warmth that flooded his body like he had never felt before. He wrenched his hand away, not liking the warm, safe feeling one bit. This caused Rei to give him a skeptical look.  
  
"So, who is he?" Rei asked Max. "Is he going to be in the competition?"  
  
Max's face took on an uneven look as he balanced on one foot, refusing to wield to a seat and face Rei at eye level. He figured he needed all the leverage he could get. "Sort of . . . ." Max trailed off.  
  
"I'm going to be your new partner," Kai told him bluntly. "You want to participate in the couples and I'm here to make sure you get that chance."  
  
Rei was climbing to his feet immediately, after only removing one skate. He turned accusing eyes on his boyfriend. "Max, I thought we agreed that you were going to recover and then we were going to skate together. Or if you didn't get well enough, we'd wait another year. We decided it was us or nothing!"  
  
"Rei, please try to understand," Max placed his hands on Rei's shoulders. "You want this really bad, don't you?" Rei nodded and Max smiled. "Then you have to know that Kai is the best. He's going to make sure you learn everything I was going to teach you. He's going to make you greater then I could. He's going to take you to the North American National Figure Skating Championships. I know it's what you want. So do this for me, because I just want you to be happy."  
  
Rei was indecisive, now noticing Hillary by his side. He glanced between his soft lover and the cold teen standing next to him. He did want it. He wanted it so bad it hurt. He knew it would eat away at him if he didn't do something about it. He had to take the chance. He had to do what Max asked. "Alright. I'll give it a shot."  
  
Max nodded happily, but Kai broke in between them. "This isn't a game. I'm doing this because I know you have potential. But I'm not going to waste my time on you if I don't see you working harder then you ever have. I'm not going to allow you to hurt yourself or me. You're going to put your everything into this or I'm not sticking around."  
  
Anger filled Rei's vision and he balled his hands into fists. "I'm done practicing here. I'll meet you back home Max."  
  
The uneasy look was back as Max halted Rei. "Another thing." Rei's face fell ever farther and he began to shake his head. "Yes, Rei," Max told him. "You have to move in with Kai. You two have to practice all the time, and you know it."  
  
In fury Rei snapped back to Kai. "Aside from practicing you stay away from me." In a huff the Chinese born teen kicked off his skate, picked it up with the other one and marched away, Hillary trailing after him.  
  
"It won't work if he won't trust me."  
  
Max sighed and nodded. "I'll get him to cooperate." Tucking some hair back Max prepared to ascend up the stairs. "Come on, I'll show you where you'll be staying." 


	2. How to Annoy Your Roommate

Warm Ice

Chapter Two : How to Annoy Your Roommate

Authors note: I am not familiar with which part of China Rei is from, and therefore acquiring the right Chinese speach used in this was difficult. I did settle on a logical choice of Chinese-Mandarin, but if anyone has a correction, please do share.

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Chapter Two:

When the sun hit Rei on Tuesday morning he was less than pleased. He dug his pillow out from under him and threw it over his head, while pulling his blankets up higher. He delivered one quick kick to Max on the other side of the bed before flopping comfortably back down.

"Oh, no, Rei. It's time to get up, and you know it."

Rei gave him one grunt and pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders. This was his last morning waking up in his and Max's apartment, and he'd be damned if he was getting up before ten. Tomorrow morning he'd be waking up in a foreign room with a different bed, not to mention one room over would be his partner for the next six hard, and long months. No, no, he was not getting up, no matter what the blonde tried on him.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Max announced, and Rei could feel his side of the bed lift. Maybe Max was giving up? "And in thirty seconds I'll be back with ice cold water." Of course not. "If you aren't up by then I will show no mercy and throw it on you."

The Chinese man fidgeted and began a slow countdown in his mind. Thirty seconds wasn't long, but he was sure he could push it to twenty seven or so.

He was on seventeen when he realize Max had cheated. The blankets were ripped from his grip and he was doused with freezing cold water. "Wo xi wang ni man man si, dan kuai dian xia di yu!"

Max smiled widely, watching the man fly from the bed and topple down to the soft carpet. Though Rei had rushed his words Max had caught a rough translation and chuckled at the very rude shout. Rei was not a morning person and Max so enjoyed their early interactions.

"Now get up, lazy."

Rei reached up to untangle himself from his hair while growling lowly at Max. The blonde had officially spoiled his last morning he had before being forced near the cold Russian.

"You've got a busy day and the earlier you start the sooner you'll finish." Max sparred Rei one last smile before heading off down the hall.

He'll be fine, Max told himself, reaching into the refrigerator for eggs. And indeed, Rei was a big boy, more than capable of doing things without Max. The American felt a twinge of regret in allowing someone to become so attached to him. He wondered if their separation would be less difficult if he had not clung and allowed Rei to cling to him.

Just as Max was finishing up their breakfast Rei stumbled down the hall and into the kitchen, sliding into a seat easily. He smoothed down his unbound hair while glaring at Max. "I was going to get up," He informed the blonde hastily. "You cheated."

"Look," Max began, setting two plates down on their kitchen table. "We still have to pack most of your stuff up, take it all the way over to your new rooms, and then you have practice later today with Kai."

Rei huffed and crossed his arms at the mention of the blue haired man. "I hope you'll be happy when he drops me on my head."

Reaching across the table Max placed his hand over Rei's, forcing the male to look up at him. "I love you." Rei's features softened at this. "Because of that I'm insuring that you make it to the championship. The fact of the matter is that it's in six months, and I won't be getting the cast off for another three or four. There simply isn't enough time for us to choreograph a routine, practice it and perform it. It's insanely unrealistic to believe we could compete together, and that's why I called Kai."

Rei began to pick at his eggs with his free hand.

"He is the best," Max ground out. "You're twenty two, Rei, and it's time you were in a major competition. Kai can ensure you two make it all the way, and he can teach you everything you need to know. If you cooperate you'll be the best, and that's what I want."

"I want to be the best, too," Rei told him. "But I want to the best with you."

"Rei Kon, you are hereby ordered to pull your head out of your ass and realize I can't make you the best. Kai can, and for that reason you're going to treat him with respect and the honor he deserves, because he reserves the right to leave at anytime. I called in a major favor to get him over here, and if you push him away you'll not only be shaming yourself, but me as well. Next season we'll work together, but right now it's about you and Kai."

Max leaned across the table and pressed his nose into Rei's. "So don't screw this up!" Max flicked Rei in the ear with his fingers. "Don't be a big baby."

In response Rei stuck his tongue out at Max. "Meanie."

Just before noon Rei stood outside the door to his new apartment, fully aware that Kai Hiwatari was already inside and waiting for him. Next to him Max offered him a small smile before taking the initiative and knocking on the blue door.

"Just remember," Max reminded. "I'll be right across the complex." Rei nodded to this, greatly relieved he was still be close to Max.

The door swung open widely and Rei felt himself fully intimidated by Kai-- for just a second though. When he regained his senses he clutched the box in his arms tighter and barreled through the door quite rudely.

"Which room is yours?" He questioned, not wanting to enter the Russian's by accident. A quick nod towards the left from Kai had Rei heading towards the door to right.

Rei kicked his door shut with his foot and took a deep breath, looking around the sterile room. It was nothing like the one he and Max had shared, and he doubted if it ever would. He noted the common amenities: a bed, desk unit of some sort, book shelf, small table, and so on. The walls were an off white while Rei detested, and he did observe the foul white matched the carpet.

He set a box down and wandered towards the large sliding glass doors on the other side of the room which led to a balcony. He flipped the lock on the doors and opened them smoothly, stepping out onto the balcony. He was pleased with the beautiful view he was given, and wondered just how many nights he would spend standing outside watching nature.

He stood there for what felt like an eternity before he was interrupted.

"You okay?" He heard Max ask from behind him but he didn't turn. "Rei?" Warms arms slid around him from the back and he could feel the slightly shorter body pressing into him. At this he realized Max was taking the separation just as hard as he was, but Max was far better at controlling his emotions.

"I'll be okay." Rei turned slowly, meeting Max's shimmering eyes. "I'll make this work," He promised.

Max nodded slowly. "I trust you." He slipped a hand around the back of Rei's head and pulled him down for a short, yet chaste kiss. The American tasted his lover softly then released him, fearing for anything more. "I'll go then." He hobbled back on his crutches. "Call me." He seemed almost pleading. "For any reason."

Rei stood deathly still as the blonde left his room, and his life. He wasn't going to kid himself into thinking his relationship with Max wasn't taking a drastic turn. Kai was his partner now, and that meant long days and even longer nights with just that one person, trying to cram as much in as possible. In fact he and Max would not have a relationship until everything was over and done with. It seemed Max had accepted that a while ago, while he was now just beginning to realize it.

Shaking himself from his thoughts he realized Max had managed to bring the last of his boxes in the room, probably with some help from Kai. He rushed to put most of his items away, and then headed out into the main room.

"I assume you want to start right away," Rei asked as he found the boy seated on their sofa reading newspaper.

He received a curt nod from Kai. "First things first." Rei watched him with curious eyes. Kai pushed their coffee table easily away from the middle of the room, along with anything else to clear a space. "I expect for the both of us to be out of the door by seven AM every morning. We'll go the gym for two hours, then go directly to the ice rink by nine thirty at the latest. A full day of practice will proceeded that and we should arrive back home at ten."

Rei stared at him wide eyed. Kai was surely planning to kill him. His legs began to ache after an hour or so of practice, so how did the Russian expect him to practice for twelve?"

"This isn't going to be easy," Kai interrupted his thoughts. "Most of the partners at the competition will have been together for over a decade. They know and trust each other, while we do not. They will easily beat us if we do not work much harder than them. Normally I would not work with someone and expect to perform in six months, but Max Mizuhara believes it is possible."

"I can work hard, can you?" Rei defended, gulping nervously as Kai circled him.

"Relax," He commanded, stepping up to Rei, who did not like the look in the other man's eyes.

For good reason, he was aware of seconds later. He gave a surprised squeak as Kai's hands slipped under his arms and he was thrust quickly up into the air. His feet dangled helplessly for a few seconds as Kai tested his weight. "Hmm." He heard Kai remark, and then suddenly he was swung around and Kai was holding him as if he were a bride. A few more awkward second and then Kai finally set him back down.

"What was that about?" Rei demanded.

"You're officially on a diet."

Golden, feline eyes became incredibly large. "What did you just say?" Rei asked in a dangerous voice.

"Starting right now you're on a diet." Kai offered the Chinese man his own glare as they faced off.

"Qu di yu!" Rei spat, turning to leave.

Kai caught his arm easily and drew him forward, sparking a warm feeling in both men. Pressed again Kai's chest Rei felt a deep blush come over him, and he could only hope Kai did not notice the awful shade of red he was.

"You are light enough," Kai corrected. "But a diet is required none the less. Both you and I will be on strict diets to insure the best performance possible."

Rei gave Kai a forceful shove and stepped back, noting the lack of warmth. "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions," Rei told him, making an attempt to calm himself down. "Maybe we should get to know each other before we attempt anything again."

Kai seated himself back down on the sofa while Rei folded down on the carpet. "So, you're from Russia?" He tried. "What was your life like there? And where is your other partner? Why'd you accept Max's offer to come here?" Rei stopped abruptly. Apparently Kai was not the talkative type, and he'd be lucky to get one answer out of the strict male.

"I was born and raised in Russia." Kai pressed his lips together and Rei noticed right away his childhood was a touchy subject. He felt it might be best to leave that alone for a while. "It was ..." Rei waited apprehensively. "It was cold."

Rei giggled good-naturedly. "Of course it was cold, you lived in Russia! It's cold in Russia most of the year." However Kai did not look amused.

"I worked with a childhood friend for twelve years. Two months ago he was involved in a car accident. I came here because I still wanted to participate in a competition."

Ah, Rei realized. Kai was merely using him as a away to keep up with his competitors. He was using this as a way to keep his skills clean, crisp and consistent. But that was okay with Rei, considering he was merely using Kai as a way to practice until Max was recovered. They were more alike in their actions than Rei had realized before.

"If we're going to work together you have to trust me." Rei wondered if he'd ever get used to Kai's tone. "I can't work with you if you don't trust me not to drop you. I am strong, and you are light, therefore we shouldn't have a problem."

"I don't think you'll drop me." Contrary to what he had told Max earlier that morning.

Kai raised an eyebrow. "You fidgeted. When we're on the ice I'll have to balance the both of us. Surely you know even a slight movement could send us both down. I assure you couples skating is far different from singles. Until you do not move, we will not step onto the ice."

"I was nervous!" Came his defense. "What was I supposed to think? You just picked me up and started swinging me around without any kind of warning."

"Go change your clothing, we're going to the gym." Kai headed off towards his own room. "And bring a swim suit."

"Shen jing bing." Rei turned towards his own room.

"Ni juede wo hen ben ma?" Kai asked, causing to Rei trip over himself.

Rei turned sharply, glaring again at the Russian. "Ni shi bai chi."

"Rise above a language you think I do not speak and address me with respect." His tone chilled the bones in Rei's body. "And be ready in three minutes." The door to Kai's room slammed and red furry rose through Rei as he stalked over to his room.

"Chou wang ba dan!" He slammed his own door.

Translations:

1. Wo xi wang ni man man si, dan kuai dian xia di yu! : I wish you a slow death, but a quick ride to hell!

2. Qu di you : Go to hell!

3. Shen jing bing : Lunatic

4. Ni juede wo hen ben ma? : Do you think I'm an idiot?

5. Ni shi bai chi : You are an idiot

6. Chou wang ba dan : Lousy bastard


	3. Balance and Gravity

Warm Ice

Chapter Three: Balance and Gravity

Authors Notes: While I'm usually very good at researching before I write, I must confess that was not done entirely here. Because of my age, and my ego, I refuse to watch Beyblade. I've see all of about three episodes from the first season, and only a tad more of the second. I had absolutely no idea what Tala looked like until my nephew was watching the show a few days ago. I really didn't have a clue how large Tala's character was, or I really wouldn't have partnered him with Kai. There is absolutely no way, no matter how strong Kai is, that he could do half the moves necessary with Tala. Rei is far light enough, but never Tala. So I'm going to ask you to please ignore his size. Ignore his TV character in general. When I describe him, that's what you should go on.

Also, Thoughts are in Italics and it will be clear as to who is thinking what.

Onward:

Chapter Three: Balance and Gravity

The bed just didn't feel right. Rei shifted, rolled to one side and clutched a fluffy pillow to his chest. He had deduced, after many uncomfortable hours, that no matter how hard he tried, the bed wouldn't ever feel right. He was sinking into the middle without another warm body to balance the mattress. The blankets didn't offer nearly as much insulation as he was used to, and cuddling a pillow was a poor substitute for Max.

He groaned heavily and eyed the window warily. The sun was just beginning to come up and at this he realized just how little he had slept. He had been restless for nearly the past eight hours. He had tried desperately to sleep, knowing he would need the calming time without his mind running rampant on him. Yet sleep had alluded him.

A glare settled on Rei's smooth face. Kai's snores had been a fine indication the Russian hadn't developed any sort of insomnia. And Rei found that completely unfair. He was waiting for Karma to come back around.

He wanted to blame his sleepless night on the bed. It was too soft, and lumpy, and nothing like the bed he had shared with Max. It was smaller, and everything he didn't want it to be. However his intelligence argued he was making poor excuses because of a rather childish reason. Deep down Rei realized his own insecurities and fears of working with Kai were causing the insomnia. It came down to the facts, and he didn't know what to do with the teen sleeping in the room across from him.

Rei had thought he had developed the upper hand the night before. He had made the first real step in their new relationship. Rei had attempted to befriend Kai, but the blue haired male seemed far too distant. And after losing his tempter, he had been further insulted by Kai. How was he to know Kai spoke Mandarin? Rei decided now he was going to make an attempt to learn Russian. Kai would not get any sort of edge if Rei could help it.

Kai was Hitler reincarnated.

Yes, Rei though, as he kicked away an extra blanket. That was the only explanation. There was just no way Kai could order and command and dictate like he had done the previous day. At first Rei had assumed it was Kai's payback of sorts from their earlier falling out, but it turned out to be so much more.

They had spent nearly a lifetime at the gym. Rei had lifted weights and ran the treadmill for nearly four hours. Kai had implicated a strong and non-wavering workout that Rei knew he couldn't escape. Kai did however have the decency to allot him a fifteen minute break, and Rei truly had needed it. But then Kai was right back on his tail, nearly barking at him to work harder. Rei had been ready to bite Kai's head off at the end of their session.

He had been confident Kai understood he had limits. He and Max worked out weekly, and made sure they kept in peek physical condition, but they did nothing like Kai demanded. Rei wasn't nearly as strong as Kai, and he didn't have half the man's stamina, but Kai apparently took no notice to that.

Afterwards they had swam. Laps and laps across the pool and back. So many Rei had forgotten--so many his head spun. When he grabbed the side of the pool, heaving for breath, Kai was next to him, telling him to move again. Kai swam twice as much as him, and twice as fast, but never once seemed tired, or weak or half of the things Rei felt.

That being said, Rei didn't want to move for the next month. As crappy as the bed was, and as much sleep had evaded him, he never wanted to do anything, ever again. His muscles burned, his legs and arms ached and he mentally couldn't withstand another verbal attack from Kai. He wanted to go home. He was losing interest in skating all together.

When the sun finally hit his bed and the clock flashed 6:15am, he knew it was time to rise. As little as he wanted to, he had a sinking suspicion his partner was already up, and he'd be damned if he let Kai use anything against him.

"Oh, man," Rei hissed, sitting up slowly. He was going to need to put his foot down , and soon if he hoped to survive the next six months. He just couldn't take much more of Kai's training program.

He needed to shower. He had a feeling getting under the spray of warm water would sooth his muscles and make him a tad more bearable.

Rei composed himself for just a moment longer before kicked the rest of his blankets away. He gathered a change of clothing and headed towards the connecting bathroom.

The warm shower did make him feel immediately better. He let the spray wash over his face and unbound hair. Suddenly the bathroom aroma became that of Strawberries as he lathered his hair. Kai could shove off, Rei thought has he worked his fingers deeper. He wasn't going to let the Russian get to him, nor was he going to let Kai spoil his precious time. No, right now was for him, the warm water and his hair.

He worked diligently on his hair, washing it thoroughly, and then rinsing it clean. He was filled with serenity as he bundled his hair up in a towel, while wrapping the other around him. He dried quickly and slipped into a pair of lose, blue shorts and a cotton tee. If Nazi-Kai wanted him to change, that was just too bad. The previous night he had nearly overheated in his sweats, so today he was taking a lighter approach.

When he was fully clothed, socks included, he detached his hair from the towel and set to work brushing it through.

Without warning the bathroom door burst open. Rei shirked, very surprised and lashed out, smashing the bottom of his silver brush into Kai's nose. "Ta ma de!" He exclaimed, watching the Russian topple to the floor in a daze. "Cao," He had a tendency to slip into his native tongue at certain moments. "Are you okay?"

Kai picked himself up, wiping a trickle of blood away from under his nose. "It's seven."

Kai didn't seem phased by the hard hit, and Rei watched eyes run over him. "Pervert!" His lightening flash reflexes had him striking Kai again, this time on the side of the head. "What if I wasn't dressed in here? You can't just come barging in! This is my room, and my bathroom and my private space! Do you know the concept of private space?"

Kai seemed almost---guilty? No, that wasn't the right word. Rei searched for the proper word desperately, finding none that would fit the blue haired teen. At best the looked he was receiving was one of bashful confusion. But the words still weren't right.

"We need to go." Kai pointed to his watch. "We're running late, and tardiness is not acceptable." Ah, Nazi-Kai was back.

Rei pushed past Kai clumsily, hitting the light switch on his way out of the bathroom. "By only two minutes," He remarked, glancing up at the clock. "And it isn't my fault my hair takes so long to do. I have a lot, if you haven't noticed."

"Cut it."

Rei stopped in my stroke and spun to face Kai. "What did you say?"

Kai leveled an icy glare on him, fully recovered from the earlier incident. "You'll have to cut it no matter what."

"No way!" Rei clutched the silky strands to his chest. "I haven't cut my hair in twenty years. I don't plan on starting now."

"It's a hindrance. In competition you can't have it."

"Oh, no, you listen to me, you little Nazi." Rei marched forward, tossing his hair over his shoulder. "I am not cutting my hair off. I'd rather forego the competition, but then that would make your time here worthless, right?" He poked Kai in the chest with his brush. "I'm rather good at doing my hair, okay? I can tuck it up and around other bits of hair. It won't hang down unless I want it to. It won't be in the way."

He made to poke Kai again when a pale hand shot out to catch Rei's hand. Something sparked, and Rei's knees locked together. He felt his skin prickle and his eyes widened at the solid grasp Kai had on his hand. "Let go," He ordered softly.

"I'm not a Nazi. I'm Russian."

"Not all Nazis were German."

"Finish up." Kai released his hand and Rei allowed it to drop limply back to his side. "And keep it tied up. The first time either of us become tangled in it, it's gone." Rei didn't doubt Kai was above sneaking into his room at night and cutting it off while he slept.

"It'll go fast if you help." He didn't know what possessed him to say those words, and to Kai of all people. He wanted to take back his words right away, but he just couldn't. He didn't want Kai's hands on his hair, but he couldn't imagine brushing it without them. He didn't want Kai to look at him the way he was, but the fiery gaze was filled with something he felt would be hard to live without. He had gotten himself into a paradox. But of course all of this was irrelevant if Kai simply walked away, which was what Rei was sure would happen.

Instead he received one simple word: How.

"It's harder for me to get someone the deeper tangles," He found himself explaining. "And it's really long, so if someone brushes the harder parts, it saves me time." He held out his brush.

"It will save time?" Kai pressed, feeling his control slip. A quick nod had him snatching the brush from Rei's slender fingers. "Turn around," He commanded.

If Rei's shower was bliss, Kai's careful fingers running through his hair along with the brush was heavenly. It was so different then when Max brushed his hair, Rei noted. Max had always been so delicate, almost afraid to brush too deep or too hard. Rei had occasionally thought it sweet, but most of the time he hid his annoyance through a false smile. Kai was neither afraid nor gentle. He was careful, but firm, determined to rid the hair of tangles. For that Rei said nothing when a nasty tangle or two snagged and his head was jerked backwards.

In as few as five minutes Kai was handing the brush back to him, having done much more than was required. Rei blinked brightly at him for just a second or two before giving his hair a final brush over. Another minute later he had bound his hair, and was ready to go.

They were only ten minutes late.

Kai had decided they needed a change of pace.

That thought found both males in a deserted gymnastics training center. Rei was currently atop the long and narrow balance beam while Kai stood next to it.

"What's the purpose of this again?" Rei asked, rather bored. He supposed it was better than running ten or twenty miles, but honestly failed to see the benefit.

"It's to teach you balance." Rei scoffed at this. "Yes, I'm aware you already know how to keep your balance." True, no one skater was without advanced balance if they were to step out on the ice. Skating, ice or wheels required a sense of gravity and an awareness of body proportion equal to said gravity. In simple terms the person had to be knowledgeable of themselves and the surface they were currently on. "But your balance can always stand an improvement. We will work on this before we attempt the ice."

"I've told you a million times." Rei was losing his cool as he crossed the beam. His arms were held out in the air and he crossed the beam effortlessly. "I'm fine with my balance."

Kai crossed his arms, expression set in stone. "You aren't half as good as you think you are, Kon. Skating in a straight line is one thing, but that alone doesn't cut it. I need you to be able to work upside down, and off your feet. If you can pull it off on the beam, the ice should be possible. Flip yourself successfully here and we'll talk about the ice."

"Solitary flips are illegal." He crossed again.

"Not if I throw you."

Rei nearly faltered halfway across. "Just what are you planning for a routine?"

"Haven't worked it all out, yet. Haven't consulted with anyone."

_Including me. Rei wanted to grumble. Instead he corrected a shift in his body weight and continued on to the edge. "So what do you want me to do up here?"_

"Stand on your hands, flip backwards, forwards and any other way you can think of. You must become comfortable with every direction, not just right side up. When you have satisfied me here, we will proceed."

_Alright, Mr. Perfection, I'll play your game. He creased his forehead in concentration and bend forward, ready to press his full body weight onto his hands for a handstand. "What about you? Your balance can't be that great, especially with a new partner." He was digging deep, but having so much fun._

"We start with you. If we try anything too soon both our lives will be at stake. I don't look forward to smashing either of us down on the ice. If we practice before we're ready either of us might be injured from something as simple as a sprain, or as life threatening as a broken neck. Do you wish to test your current abilities?"

He continued to reassure himself this was far better than working out.

"I just don't see what this," He remarked, standing upright then fluidly bending backwards for a backwards summersault, "Has to do with a Throw Double Loop for example. Or a Throw Axel?"

"It has everything to do with the stunts we'll be performing." With a solid hop Kai hoisted himself up onto the balance beam and caught Rei's arm as he exited from a cartwheel. "Give me your right foot." Kai ignored the odd look Rei was giving him. "Just give it to me." His tone gave no room for disobedience and he turned slightly to lift his foot into Kai's grasp.

"What're you doing?"

Steel eyes were planning something, and Rei wanted to yank his foot away.

"I'm going to see just how good your balance is."

_Oh, no, you damn jerk---_

He couldn't think any longer. In a blink of an eye, and with incredible strength Kai had flung his foot upwards, causing Rei to flip backwards. It seemed to go well at first, in both male's eyes, but the landing was poorly misjudged. Rei's right foot landed solidly on the tan beam, but his weak ankle could not support the rest of his body and he fell hopelessly off the balance beam and smashed into the mats below them.

"You fail," Kai told him coldly. "Now get back up here and try again. If you can't manage that here, you'll surely get yourself killed on the ice. That's a taste of what we'll be doing in competition, and you are not ready."

Rei didn't move other than to cross his arms and give a 'Kai Glare'. "That wasn't necessary." His glare turned into a hurt expression and he picked himself up.

"Neither was your ego. It is essential for you to realize my life and your life, not to mention our careers, are at stake here. You should have realized it when Max was hurt, but I gave you too much credit. You need to step up, and fast. We don't have time for these games. We have a lot of work and little time to do it. Back out now if you want, but don't lead me on with anything false. I'm here to win, and I hope you are as well."

With new determination Rei managed his way back up on the beam, ignoring Kai's outstretched hand. He placed his hand on his hips and waited for Kai. "You said again, right?" Immediately he was placing his foot in outstretched hands--and immediately the same result as before occurred. Again he was looking up from blue, plush mats. "What am I doing wrong?" He clambered up to his feet and this time allowed Kai to assist him up.

"You aren't doing anything wrong," Kai amended. "But you just aren't strong enough. I started us here because mats are available when we fall. We both need work up our endurance and strength. I will be throwing you on the ice, and if you can't support your own weight when you land, you're liable to break something. The beam mimics the amount of room you'll have to land on the ice. You hit it right, the first time, or you don't hit it at all on the ice. It isn't a game."

Kai motioned for them both to dismount onto the mats.

Golden eyes flashed blankly at him, and then slowly softened. "I understand. I just wanna get back on the ice. It's an itching I'm sure you understand. I also," his voice became almost timid and his hands began to twist in front of him.

Kai's hands settled over his. "Be open."

"I don't think you respect or understand what I can do. I'm not a novice at skating. I've been doing it all my life. Even if working with a partner is new, the skills I've acquired over the decades are not. I want a little faith."

A little mutual respect, Kai read perfectly.

"Alright," he gave in. "Lets go suit up and we'll hit the ice." Kai lifted his hand from Rei's, awkwardly noting the feelings the past few moments had evoked from him. He filed these emotions away for later. "But, if we go out on the ice we abide by strict rules. No jumps, no lifts and if we do anything together it's carefully choreographed. We would be stupid to risk our current physical states."

They exited the gymnastics building with higher spirits. Rei added a slight bounce to his steps, which Kai found himself noticing.

"So, you never told me anything about your previous partner," Rei pressed as they approached his car. "You said you worked with him for twelve years and that he was in an accident, but that was it." He was hesitant to inquire about Kai's personal life, and therefore chose a much easier subject.

Kai slid into the compact car, drawing his jacket on. "His name was Tala," Kai volunteered. "And we lived together all our lives. We were a team and a support system in dark times."

Rei narrowed his eyes. That was a guarded secret, he could already tell. There was something reserved and dark hidden in Kai's words. It almost hurt to listen to Kai speak in that tone. He pressed a hand to his chest, over his heart and swallowed hard. "Why did you get into skating? I mean, my parents decided for me around the age of two and didn't really give me a choice."

"It was an outlet. Better on the ice than on the streets."

They left the conversation at that.

Translations:

Ta ma de : Oh, shit

Cao: Fuck

_hoggerwarty : I do not speak Chinese Mandarin, yet. I'm interested and I'll probably pick it up later, but not right now. I'll attempt to figure out the markings, but right now I'm working off a friend online and a reference dictionary. I'm attempting to make sure I get everything as accurate as possible, but I'm sure there' a mix up somewhere with proper and improper phrases and names. I am doing my best._

_Thank you, everyone else. Your reviews do keep me going. Without them I'm doomed to losing interest in the plot and abandoning the story._


End file.
